


Diamonds for Tears (Working Title)

by bluesmrs



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Multi, Robots, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олли закончил Академию и у него есть шанс сделать этот мир немного лучше: разработка профессора Каарлонена позволит им работать над киборгами, позволит защитить Землю, их последний рубеж. Марко Сааресто выпускают из самой защищенной тюрьмы только потому, что он может помочь ученым из-за особенности своего организма.</p><p>И Олли не знает, что и по эту сторону есть предатели, а среди врагов обязательно найдутся друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Утро не задалось с самого его начала: Олли умудрился пролить на парадную форму кофе, споткнуться об оставленного робота-уборщика, сломать замок на чемодане и выйти из дома как раз в тот момент, когда от станции отходил нужный экспресс. Мать прижимала к глазам абсолютно мокрый платок и загробным голосом объясняла растерянному выпускнику Скандинавской Академии Наук, что это все знаки: на межгалактическую станцию он не попадет и что сидеть ему дома, нянчить младшую сестру и завести, наконец, свою собственную семью. Перспектива остаться дома со всеми вытекающими показалась настолько страшной, что Олли не сдержал гримасы отвращения, молча чмокнул ее в щеку, поспешно пожал руку отцу (тот вложил ключи от своего автомобиля), взъерошил сестре волосы и направился к гаражу, представляя, как меняется лицо матери в этот момент, как она поворачивается к отцу и начинает кричать. Он, наконец-то, вырвется из этого кошмара, осталось немного: добраться до Космопорта и успеть на шаттл, который отправлялся раз в месяц на станцию, чтобы пополнять запасы продовольствия и доставлять ученых и солдат. В чемодане, который больно бил по колену и голени - все, с чем Олли подумал, что не сможет расстаться на ближайшие десять лет. В контракте, который ему предложили заключить с организацией KeyRoboTech, был указан именно такой срок. Но теперь Олли отчаянно жалел, что взял с собой столько лишнего, впрочем, возвращаться, чтобы взять другой чемодан или выложить что-либо, он не собирался. Оставалось надеяться, что мать не будет в истерике кидаться на багажник и умолять его не покидать их.

Вся эта ситуация дома раздражала Олли уже добрых пятнадцать лет (вполне возможно, что она раздражала его и первые не слишком сознательные семь, но Олли не помнил). И ничего не менялось: пока он учился в старшей школе, в колледже, даже в Академии. И последние года три он ясно представлял себе как после окончания аспирантуры свалит на любую планету, на любую станцию, куда бы ему ни предложили. Предложений было действительно много: Олли отлично зарекомендовал себя как эксперт по робототехнике, разбирался почти во всех моделях, используемых сейчас в мирной жизни и на фронте, и к тому же одинаково хорошо относился и к живым существам, и к роботам и к третьему виду, теперь, с развитием технологий, обитавшему в галактическом пространстве - киборгам.

С киборгами было больше всего проблем: большинство не одобряло использование технологий для продления и улучшения качества жизни, поскольку существа, согласившиеся на соединение с техникой, впоследствии часто лишались возможности испытывать эмоции, и жалоб было куда больше, чем благодарностей. Но для инвалидов и смертельно больных это оказалось спасением, и они смогли вернуться к нормальной жизни и выполнению работы. Плата за жизнь без эмоций казалась юному аспиранту не такой большой, и он как раз работал над веществами, которые решили бы проблему; в последнем эксперименте мышь с замененными конечностями смогла отреагировать на другую мышь, абсолютно нормальную. Правда, первой реакцией была ярость, и все закончилось тем, что живая мышь оказалась разорванной на мелкие клочки, и Олли еще полчаса оттирал контейнер из плексигласа от крови и ошметков плоти и шерстки.

KeyRoboTech специализировалась на военных технологиях, и межгалактическая станция, на которую пригласили работать Олли, поставляла солдат и киборгов на передовую, чинила сломанных и, помимо всего этого, позволяла проводить эксперименты над теми, кого чинить было уже нельзя. Этого не было прописано в договоре, к тому же, это было абсолютно противозаконно. Но было вскользь упомянуто представителем компании, показавшим Олли протоколы. И, узнав о научной работе Олли, представитель чуть ли не силой заставил его подписать договор, выдал документы, билет на ближайший рейс и пожелал удачи. А перед тем как попрощаться, встряхнул рукой и оттянул синтетическую кожу, демонстрируя протез. Олли тогда присвистнул: протез был идеален, и у представителя пока не наблюдалось побочных эффектов. Тот только улыбнулся и сказал, что в лаборатории на станции работает удивительный человек, способный творить практически чудеса – с момента реконструкции прошло несколько месяцев, и он продолжает жить и чувствовать, единственное, что омрачает – это необходимость частого приема какого-то невообразимого количества препаратов. И этот человек как раз ищет помощников, и среди выпускников Академии его заинтересовал только он один, Олли Тукиайнен, благодаря своим работам и интересам. Это льстило безумно, и Олли в тот же день (хотя рейс был только через неделю) решительно собрал вещи, показал родителям контракт, и заперся в комнате, чтобы его не могли уговорить отказаться: он и так отказывался в своей жизни слишком от многого.

Олли оставил машину на парковке, скинул отцу на коммуникатор номер, заплатил за два дня - кто знает, возможно, мать не захочет пускать отца за машиной сегодня, и отправился искать свой шаттл. До отлета оставался еще час с лишним, но Космопорт (принимавший в день более тысячи рейсов из разных систем и с разных планет) поражал своими размерами, и Олли убито поплелся к стойке информации, где робот-справочник выплюнул ему бумажку с координатами его выхода.  
У стойки проверки документов собралась небольшая очередь, Олли встал за крепким черноволосым парнем и чуть наклонился в сторону, выглядывая из-за его спины, разглядывая огромные двери и шаттл за прозрачным плексигласом, новенький и блестящий.

\- Классная штука, да? - прозвучало у него над ухом, и Олли, нахмурившись, поднял голову.

Парень улыбнулся и протянул ему руку.

\- Яска, - представился он. - Я техник вообще, но мне обещали работу в лаборатории. У них там, типа, ценится человеческий труд. Чего они роботов не эксплуатируют? Хотя, я не жалуюсь, - он пожал плечами, пожал Олли руку и хлопнул по плечу. - А ты явно ученый. У тебя такой задротский вид.  
\- Спасибо, - мрачно ответил Олли, кашлянув. На плече явно остался отпечаток ладони на пару дней. - Я Олли. Ты из Академии?  
-Меня выперли после третьего курса, - фыркнул Яска и сделал шаг вперед, подвинул свой чемодан и чемодан Олли, - им не нравилось мое отношение... к некоторым аспектам учебы.  
\- Киборги? – понимающе кивнул Олли.  
\- Бесят, - на лице Яски отразилось отвращение, и он поморщился. - Твари. Отцу сделали протезы пару лет назад, он в аварию попал. Как зомби стал. Мать развелась и уехала.  
\- У меня отец такой и без трансплантации, - Олли коротко улыбнулся, - а вообще, мы собираемся работать над лекарством. Последний эксперимент был не слишком удачный, конечно, но на станции у меня будет больше возможностей. Сестру будут готовить к трансплантации, у нее редкое заболевание крови, она сейчас на постоянном гемодиализе. Хочу успеть до этого.

Яска с сочувствием снова хлопнул его по плечу. Протягивая идентификационную карточку и билет роботу за стойкой, Олли вздохнул. Впереди двенадцатичасовой перелет, кто знает, сколько еще раз этому парню придет в голову похлопать его. Яска же что-то пытался втолковать роботу, который гневно мигал красными лампами и угрожающе жужжал, вокруг образовывалось поле статического электричества. Закатив глаза, Олли схватил Яску за локоть и потащил его к выходу.

\- Чего ты от него хотел?  
\- Да уродская машина, - почти жалобно протянул Яска, подхватывая свой чемодан и безапелляционно отбирая чемодан у Олли. - Обязательно надо было комментировать тот факт, что контракт пробный?  
\- Комментировать? - удивился Олли, предприняв попытку отобрать свой чемодан.  
\- Ну, вслух произносить! Подумаешь, что берут с предупреждением, - пробормотал Яска и слегка покраснел.  
\- Подумаешь, - легко согласился Олли и, отпустив, наконец, ручку чемодана, пошел первым в узком коридоре. Через несколько минут они оказались уже в шаттле. Их отсек был на самом верху, и Яска, сориентировавшись, кивнул в сторону еще одного коридора.  
\- Там лифты. Я уже летал пару раз, они все строятся по одному образцу. У нас почти что элитные места, с чего бы это?  
\- Задабривают перед тем, как кинуть на войну? - предположил Олли, питавший мало иллюзий относительно безвозмездной доброты со стороны начальства, пусть и начальства будущего.  
\- Меня точно кинут, но около года все равно дадут поработать на самой станции. Да что кинут, я сам пойду, - решительно заявил Яска и, когда они дождались лифта, затолкнул туда сначала Олли, потом их сумки и зашел сам, нажимая кнопку на сенсорном экране. Лифт отреагировал мелодичным голосом, сообщившим, что вылет состоится через полчаса и у них есть достаточное количество времени, чтобы сдать вещи, если они имеются, и с комфортом разместиться на своих местах.  
\- Ты хочешь на войну?  
\- Я не хочу, разумеется, но кто-то должен идти? Лучше всего я умею драться за то, во что верю. А я верю в мир, - пожал плечами Яска.  
\- Мм, - Олли неопределенно пожал плечами. - Драться за мир, это как трахаться во имя девственности.

Яска умолк на пару секунд, разглядывая Олли, и тот сглотнул, прикидывая, куда он сможет сбежать из замкнутого пространства лифта. Но тут Яска улыбнулся широко, сгреб его в объятия и расхохотался. Почти до слез. Из лифта Олли вышел с помятыми ребрами, отбитым плечом и - этому обстоятельству он был рад особенно - другом. 

\- А ты ведь прав, - выговорил Яска, все еще фыркая, поставив чемоданы на движущуюся ленту: багаж нужно было сдавать в том отсеке, в котором они летели. - Кто бы мог подумать. Правда, я еще бы посоветовал это сказать тем чувакам, которые калечат наших ребят в 54-ом Секторе.

Олли вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Война не щадит никого, ни живых, ни роботов, и все силы планет Солнечной и дружественных систем были брошены на борьбу со Стражами. Основным местом сражения стал Сектор 54 - несколько планет, ведущих ожесточенную оборону, не желавших сдаваться. Он был в двадцати часах лета, достаточно далеко, даже для гиперпрыжков, и Олли слышал о боях только по новостям, и вдруг понял, что никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько уязвимым как сейчас и здесь, все еще на Земле, в полной безопасности.

\- Вот поэтому, - Яска глянул на побледневшего Олли и кивнул на его место у иллюминатора, - задроты сидят в лаборатории.  
\- Я не задрот, - Олли тут же прижался носом к прохладному плексигласу и с интересом проследил за приземляющимся шаттлом, по маркировке на боках - с Плутона. По трапу спустились причудливые существа, которых Олли не раз видел на презентациях в Академии. Существа нацепляли на себя какую-то пародию на человеческую одежду и были похожи на больших то ли червей, то ли осьминогов, втиснутых в деловые костюмы. Это, правда, никак не влияло на их умственную деятельность: большинство поставок лекарственных средств сейчас совершалось именно с Плутоне.  
\- Мой дедушка с Плутона, кстати, - Яска сел рядом и потянулся, вжимаясь грудью в его спину и разглядывая делегацию очередной фармфирмы, чьи представители собрались у трапа и что-то оживленно обсуждали. Стюардесса безуспешно пыталась уговорить их покинуть взлетно-посадочную площадку.  
\- Где твои щупальца? - Олли неловко попытался отодвинуться. Не то что бы ему было действительно тяжело, но сейчас Яска был слишком уж близко.  
\- Спрятались, - Яска ухмыльнулся и сел, наконец, нормально, нацепил наушники и, кажется, через пару минут погрузился в нирвану - подпевал, подстукивал пальцами и едва заметно качал головой.

Олли покачал головой и, устроившись удобнее, продолжил бездумно глядеть в иллюминатор. Через двадцать минут шаттл загудел и мелко завибрировал - включились основные двигатели. Путешествие можно было считать начавшимся. Когда они достигли достаточной скорости для прыжка в гиперпространство, Олли решился повернуть голову и исподтишка поразглядывать Яску, но тот уже безмятежно спал, по-детски приоткрыв рот, и только музыка в его наушниках нещадно била басами. Олли покачал головой и, вытащив из его пальцев плейер, выключил его и аккуратно положил рядом.

Он и не думал, что мог бы сдружиться с совершенно незнакомым парнем за такое короткое время. Все знакомые - из Академии и потом из учебной лаборатории - были не такими.. живыми, что ли. Они были не всегда даже людьми, но Олли ни с кем не находил общий язык, несмотря на общность интересов и работу над одними и теми же проектами. Олли предполагал сначала, что дело в его ориентации, но у его же приятеля по школе - вокруг всегда было столько людей, и им было все равно, кого он имеет ночью под одеялом. И тогда стало понятно, что Олли куда лучше общается с экспериментальными образцами, роботами и жидкостями в пробирках. С роботами Олли и впрямь было проще: он не понимал, почему эмоциональный ответ был столько важен. В глазах киборгов он и так видел понимание, видел, что это всего лишь слабость человеческой натуры, невозможность и нежелание бороться за себя, за свою сущность. А роботы его забавляли, и даже с машинами для уборки он мог пообщаться, попутно починив выбитую лампу, залив масло и обновив программное обеспечение, позволяющее не только убирать полы, но и не выбрасывать уроненные ключи, сигареты и карточки, а распознавать различные оброненные сотрудниками предметы и оставлять их в контейнере, в целости и сохранности. Не надо уточнять, что никто Олли поблагодарить так и не удосужился. Хотя, наверное, проблема была в том, что большинство из тех, кто работал в лаборатории, были уверены, что так и должно быть.  
Его ориентация и впрямь никого не интересовала. Но последний раз с кем-то встречался Олли в колледже, после этого отношениями он мог бы разве назвать довольно редкие встречи с другом со школы. Который почти каждый раз лениво делал ему минет и трахал, а пока Олли глухо постанывал в подушку, пытался объяснить, как именно надо знакомиться и где его незадачливый друг мог найти себе партнера. Олли на утро объяснял, что он слишком брезгливый. Впрочем, даже эти "отношения" закончились: друг разбился на машине, и Олли лично приносил в клинику необходимые детали для замены внутренних органов. После этого, к сожалению, прекратилось даже общение, и это стало единственным событием, пошатнувшим в Олли любовь к техническому прогрессу в целом и роботам в частности. 

Яска же, похоже, был слишком непосредственным, чтобы задумываться о специфике отношений между людьми. Он определенно принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые говорят то, что думают, абсолютно честны с собой и окружающими и, ко всему прочему, любят всех существ без разбору, лишь бы существа эти были хорошие. Кроме роботов, разумеется.

Напряжение последней недели дало о себе знать: Олли боролся со сном еще полчаса, сосредоточенно держа глаза открытыми, но усталость взяла свое, и через пару минут он бессильно наклонился, привалившись плечом к плечу спящего Яски, положил голову и приказал себе не думать о возможных вопросах, когда они оба проснутся.

Яска проснулся сразу: после прохождения военного лагеря его сон стал слишком чутким, он редко мог засыпать без громкой, заглушающей все музыки и под теплым, тяжелым пледом, так, чтобы его никто и ничто больше не касалось. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу и скосил глаза, разглядывая светлую макушку у себя на плече, и ухмыльнулся. Потом с беспокойством прислушался, как можно незаметнее вытянул шею и проверил батарейку на плейере, а, удостоверившись, что она полностью заряжена, и скорее всего это его новый странный друг выключил музыку, кивнул и запрокинул слегка голову, сонно размышляя о том, как странно прошел сегодняшний день для него.

Сходился с людьми Яска достаточно легко. С кем не сходился, с тем навеки оставался врагом; иногда он, конечно, задумывался, зачем так громко обозначать свою позицию, зачем наживать себе неприятности, не скрывая свои чувства и мысли. С каждым годом рядом оставалось все меньше людей, выдерживающих его бесконечные правды, и это отчаянно задевало, выводило из себя. Проблем становилось все больше, особенно после того, как его выгнали за очередной скандал с преподавателем-киборгом. Почему люди не могли понять, что они все скоро станут такими же, бесчувственными машинами, Яска не знал. Он знал только одно, что у него есть цель и есть средства для ее выполнения. Он летел защищать свой мир, свою небольшую планету, и если он погибнет, то он погибнет за идею. А если его ранят и понесут в ремонтную мастерскую, то он найдет способ, как умереть до того, как станет бездумным и безвольным куском техники.

От мрачных дум в очереди его отвлек этот парень, сопящий сейчас на его плече, тощий аспирант, чью фотографию Яска как-то видел на доске отличников. Это было лет пять назад, но Олли мало изменился, и Яска его узнал почти сразу. Он слышал, что на шаттле полетит будущий ассистент профессора Каарлонена - члена совета Академии, одного из тех, который голосовал за то, чтобы Яску оставили еще на один год обучения. К профессору, впрочем, мало кто прислушался, но Яску оставили - в лаборатории, где он в основном таскал и мыл пробирки, следил за экспериментальными животными, разгружал ящики с деталями и изредка допускался на лекции. Через два года Яска забрал документы и перешел в менее известный Университет Робототехники, а пару месяцев назад узнал, что профессор Каарлонен набирает помощников, и рискнул послать ему письмо. В ответном письме через неделю (которую Яска провел как на иголках, проверяя почту раз двадцать в день) он получил билеты и предупреждение.  
Учитывая, чем Олли занимался, Яска был уверен, что ему все равно, что на роботов, что на людей, и он жил тоже по каким-то своим правилам, не понимая чаще всего, что от него хотели. По крайней мере, почти все задроты из лабораторий, с которыми Яске приходилось иметь дело, были именно такими: не от мира сего, увлеченные, забывчивые и страшно беспомощные. Яска подумал, что его чувства к новому знакомому были больше похожи на жалость и нежность, но помимо этого всего, его срочно нужно было затащить в койку. Пожалуй, сразу по прилету на станцию. Яска это для себя объяснять не хотел, а был ли согласен с ним Олли, он решил спросить потом, чуть позднее. Этот юный нервный ученый еще нескоро вообще привыкнет к его существованию. С этой довольно грустной мыслью Яска задремал, прижимаясь щекой к светловолосой макушке.

Неловкость пробуждения была сглажена всеобщей суетой, которая воцарилась на шаттле после объявления о скорой пристыковке к станции. Олли, разумеется, ярко покраснел, поспешно перелез через сонно потягивающегося Яску и поспешил к ленте, на которой уже катался багаж.  
Стащить оба чемодана с первого раза у него, разумеется, не получилось, и он мрачно посмотрел на свой, делающий круг почета. Яска встал позади него и, когда чемодан поравнялся с ними, с легкостью стащил его с ленты.

\- И чего ты такой.. добрый? - немного напряженно спросил Олли, снова лишившись возможности тащить свои вещи сам.  
\- Я заботливый. Вас, землян, надо оберегать.  
\- Возомнил о себе, а, - буркнул Олли, - пошли уже. У меня через 8 часов встреча с начальством.  
\- Профессор всегда в лаборатории, мне кажется, он там вообще ночует, - Яска с интересом глядел по сторонам, пока они шли от шаттла до нужного им корпуса через сеть холодно-серых коридоров и плексигласовых труб диаметром в десяток метров.  
\- Ты его знаешь? - удивленно спросил Олли.  
\- Странно, что его не знаешь ты.  
\- Я мало кого знаю из прежнего профессорского состава.  
\- Он классный. Только свихнулся на роботах, - Яска замер у прозрачного оргстекла и завороженно проследил за пролетающим спутником.  
\- Свихнулся на роботах? - переспросил Олли, нахмурившись, остановившись рядом с ним и рассеянно проводя пальцами по стеклу, радуясь контрасту горячей кожи и мертвенно-холодного материала.  
\- Еще как, - откликнулся Яска и, взяв его за запястье, потянул к очередному роботу-информатору. - Так что вы быстро найдете общий язык.

Тот выдал им пропуска, карточки-ключи от комнат и указал механическим пальцем на дверь. Яска мрачно что-то пробурчал, но высказывать недовольство вслух не стал и, повернувшись, направился к лифту.

\- Почему так любят ставить роботов обслуживающим персоналом?  
\- Роботы лучше справляются с такой работой, да и попробуй заставь, например, плутонианцев или орионцев сидеть в холле и встречать каждого гостя? - Олли ткнул в кнопку с каким-то странным значком на панели и вздохнул. - Надеюсь, мы приедем, куда надо. Этот значок вроде похож на тот, который нарисован на карточках.

Яска присмотрелся к панели и пожал плечами.

\- Ну, можно было бы найти какую-нибудь.. низкоорганизованную расу? - предложил он несколько неуверенно.  
\- Уу, друг мой. Ты хочешь затеять Четвертую Мировую с такими мыслями, - фыркнул Олли и покосился на тут же покрасневшего Яску. - Не переживай, я думаю, это у вас в крови. Или.. в щупальцах, например, - Олли изобразил руками осьминога и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - покачал головой тот, - по крайней мере, пока.  
\- Обещаешь с ними познакомить?  
\- Ты говоришь, как будто они живут отдельно от меня, - повел плечами внук плутонианца и вышел из лифта, огляделся и кивнул в сторону. - Нам, похоже, сюда. Если еще придется учить один язык, я уволюсь сразу.  
\- Мне кажется, это только для обозначения и маркировки. Для общения и межгалактический сойдет.  
\- Надеюсь, - откликнулся Яска, возясь с ключом-карточкой. Дверь поддаваться не желала.  
\- Ты... не ту дверь открываешь, - Олли глянул на соседнюю с табличкой, провел картой по замку, и, мигнув синей лампочкой, дверь медленно и бесшумно открылась. - И вообще, ключи у нас от одной и той же комнаты.

Яска молча прошел за ним. Свет включился автоматически, позволяя увидеть в небольшом коридоре четыре двери, две из которых вели в комнаты, одна - в душ, и еще за одной скрывался шкаф.

\- Вау. Ты уже чувствуешь себя на курорте? - крикнул Яска, прыгнув на свою кровать, подвинувшись ближе к изголовью, вытянувшись и погладив ладонями скользко-прохладное покрывало. Дешевка, скривив губы, подумал он. Хотя, что тратиться на бытовые условия для наемных рабочих.  
\- Я чувствую себя в тюрьме, если ты об этом, - откликнулся Олли из соседней комнаты. Он уже обнаружил в тумбе халат, одноразовые бахилы, шапочку, защитные очки и упаковку с перчатками; успел помыть руки и теперь переодевался. В Академии его привычной одеждой были однотонные серые брюки и такая же футболка, с эмблемой лаборатории. Сверху он надевал либо защитный костюм, либо халат. Поскольку температура на станции поддерживалась достаточно комфортная, он решил, что так и сойдет.

\- Идём жрать? - Яска заглянул к нему в комнату, покосился на задницу нагнувшегося к чемодану Олли и сделал тут же вид, что интересовался цифровым экраном на стене куда больше.  
\- Ты знаешь, как выглядит указатель на столовую? - Олли с сосредоточенным видом вытащил переводчик, куда предварительно добавил всевозможные языки, которые могли бы встретиться ему на станции. Особой уверенности в том, что он сможет понять используемые символы, у него не было: при выборе языков он больше доверял интуиции.  
\- Нет, но ты знаешь, - Яска бесцеремонно поставил его на ноги и потащил к двери. - А если не знаешь, то я постараюсь, чтобы тебя обвинили в голодной смерти сотрудника межгалактической станции KeyRoboTech.

Столовую они нашли довольно быстро, Яска предположил, что большинство встретившихся им по пути людей и существ туда и направляются, в чем не ошибся. На этажах были таблички с забавными символами, но Олли довольно посредственно знал язык символов, используемый на космических станциях, и первые два знака перевел как "мясо" и "ножницы", связать не смог, но распространяться об этом не стал, срисовал на клочок бумаги из кармана и поспешил за Яской. И был приятно удивлен, поскольку воспоминания об академической столовой у него были скорее отрицательные. В основном связанные с отловом сбежавших подопытных элементов и последующей экзекуции лаборантов, не способных отследить нахождение животных в клетках. Олли выбрал стандартный земной набор и сел поближе к стене и окну, с любопытством разглядывая остальных: некоторых представителей внеземных цивилизаций раньше он видел только на картинках в справочниках. Вживую они казались еще страшнее и мощнее, особенно солдаты с Юпитера, чем-то напомнившие Олли носорогов из зоопарка. Один из них повернул голову и недобро покосился на Олли, тот покраснел и уткнулся в тарелку, как раз в тот момент, когда Яска поставил на стол поднос и тяжело опустился рядом, выдыхая.

\- Не советовал бы брать сладкое, - кивнул он на странное пирожное, покоящееся на синей тарелке рядом с Олли.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Вкусовые качества не слишком подходящие для твоего организма, - пожал плечами Яска и принялся уплетать свой обед.

Олли еще раз аккуратно, исподтишка глянул на юпитерианца и выдохнул: тот был увлечен разговором со своими носорогоподобными товарищами.

\- Вот с этими ребятами я бы ссориться не советовал, - доверительно сообщил ему Яска, откусывая от сырной булки сразу половину, и мотнул головой, - отвратительны. Мы сталкивались с ними на предыдущей моей базе. Безмозглые, сильные, и полезные исключительно на передовой.

Олли пожал плечами, с беспокойством поерзав и все же отодвинув тарелку с пирожным. Носорогоподобный поднял голову, хотя, может, он и не мог расслышать то, что сказал о них Яска, но Олли стало не по себе. Во взгляде красных глаз действительно не читалось ни капли интеллекта, только тупая жажда драки и ярость.

\- Яска…  
\- М?  
\- Тише, - Олли посмотрел на беспечно улыбающегося друга и покачал головой, - ты же не будешь нарываться на неприятности?  
\- Ни в коем…  
\- Не верю. Я пойду найду свою лабораторию, есть уже неохота, - решительно сказал Олли и встал, стараясь глядеть в окно или в пол, потому что всем телом ощущал, с каким презрительным интересом оглядывает его юпитерианец.  
\- Окей, я съем твое пирожное, - Яска подвинул к себе его поднос и с аппетитом насадил на вилку, на которой уже было мясо, часть сладости.

Олли боком прошел между столиками, обернулся у выхода и мрачно констатировал, что носороги свое место тоже покинули. И ускорил шаг; почти бегом добравшись до лифта, сбив по пути с ног человек пять, и, нажав на последнюю кнопку, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, прислоняясь к холодному металлу лбом. Лифт глухо загудел, и у Олли чуть заложило уши: от изменения давления. Он вышел из лифта и неуверенно огляделся. На стене висела лишь одна табличка со стрелкой, и этой подсказкой пришлось воспользоваться. Олли зашел за угол и невольно улыбнулся: перед ним была дверь с более чем понятной надписью. Lab. И ниже, маркером наспех написанное имя: проф. Маркус Каарлонен. Еще ниже, совсем мелкими буквами, и с явными следами попыток стереть - "Капитан". Олли старательно попытался прогнать с лица улыбку и робко постучался. Дверь распахнулась почти мгновенно, и Олли отшатнулся, выставляя вперед руки. Человек, открывший дверь, видимо и стука даже не расслышал, замер как вкопанный и первые несколько секунд пялился Олли куда-то в район солнечного сплетения. Когда он поднял голову, Олли виновато протянул руку.

\- Я...  
\- У меня сейчас нет времени, - раздраженно пробормотал человек, но руку пожал и все же недоверчиво удостоил Олли еще одним взглядом. Уже сверху вниз. - А вы кто, собственно?  
\- Олли Тукиайнен. Я...  
\- А, Тукиайнен! - человек внезапно просиял, схватил Олли за плечи и затащил в помещение, закрывая за собой дверь. - А ты подрос.

Быстрый переход на "ты" несколько смутил Олли, и он попытался вспомнить, был ли он тесно знаком хоть с кем-либо из своих преподавателей.

\- Лекция по робототехнике, первый курс. Ты прекрасно отвечал, сидел на первой парте прямо передо мной.  
\- О, - только смог сказать Олли.  
\- Ну, разумеется, ты не помнишь, - профессор фыркнул и продолжил рассматривать Олли, словно племянника, которого последний раз видел лет десять назад, а тот уже вымахал выше его, говорил баском и не просил четвертак на мороженое.  
\- Извините, - Олли развел руками и мельком огляделся.

От белого цвета и чистоты невольно заболели глаза. В лаборатории было не просто чисто: поверхности столов сияли, на полу не было ни пылинки, на профессоре идеально сидел выглаженный белоснежный халат. Профессор Каарлонен, следя за Олли, кашлянул и кивнул.

\- Уборка и дезинфекция шесть раз каждые двенадцать часов, смена одежды раз в шесть часов. И раз в месяц мы закрываемся.  
\- Инфекций после операций не бывает вовсе? - в голосе Олли сквозило неприкрытое восхищение.  
\- Из осложнений - только отторжение синтетических материалов. И то, потому что эти солдафоны не соблюдают правила личной гигиены уже после того, как уходят отсюда на своих двоих, - проворчал профессор.  
\- Я вас понимаю, - фыркнул Олли. - Чинишь их, чинишь, а они все равно умудряются испортить все.  
\- Помимо основной работы у нас есть еще возможность тестировать лекарства. Поскольку основная проблема так и не решена, хотя я и нашел способ отсрочить появление неблагоприятных симптомов.  
\- У меня есть некоторые наработки.. - начал Олли.  
\- У нас есть материал, - профессор перебил его. - Завтра или послезавтра привезут первую партию. Говорят, была мясорубка, и восстановить надо не меньше восьмидесяти процентов пострадавших. Остальные, похоже, начальство не интересуют. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, они посылают тысячу, а возвращается сотня, из которых двадцать еще умирают здесь. А чего они хотят, посылая живых людей? Я давно пытаюсь продвинуть проект с роботами. Но такое ощущение, что они устраивают массовый геноцид.

Профессор поморщился и покачал головой.

\- У нас столько материала, столько ненужного железа остается после каждого рейда. Но кто будет слушать ученых, верно?

Олли кивнул и посмотрел в сторону. Он не знал, что такое война, видел только двух ветеранов и никогда не смотрел хронику в новостях. Поддерживать разговор было бы бессмысленно. Профессор Каарлонен задумчиво глянул на часы, сверился с чем-то в записной книге, которую достал из кармана халата, и протянул Олли карточку с расписанием.

\- Я не опаздываю, - быстро пробормотал тот.  
\- Я люблю, когда подчиненные меня понимают, - профессор снова пожал Олли руку и посмотрел на часы. - А я на обед уже опоздал?  
\- Думаю… что нет, - неуверенно пожал плечами Олли. - Но я еще не разобрался с местным временем, если честно.  
\- Ну, может, там что-то и осталось, - жизнерадостно сказал профессор, и Олли несколько неловко дошел до двери, понимая, что уже надо прощаться, поскольку профессор иначе останется голодным. Если еще не остался.

Добираться до своего корпуса Олли решил другим способом, поскольку лишний раз появляться на уровне столовой ему не хотелось, хотя он и не был уверен, что носороги с Юпитера будут дожидаться его у лифта. Жажда приключений всегда заставала его врасплох, и удержаться Олли почти никогда не мог, покорно плутая по темным коридорам, освещенных тусклыми синеватыми лампами, и запоминая бессмысленные закорючки-символы на стенах. Очередной коридор кончился лифтом, и Олли спустился на уровень спального корпуса, нажав кнопку, около которой красноречиво мигала картинка с кроватью.

Но, выйдя из лифта, сделав несколько шагов и оглядевшись, Олли понял, что кровать означала не спальный корпус. А бордель. Бордель, черт бы его побрал, на межгалактической станции. Нет, Олли не был против борделей. Совсем не был против, особенно после того, как у него не было секса год. Но контраст с только что увиденным в лаборатории несколько оглушил его, и он растерянно замер, щурясь и силясь прочитать замысловатую неоновую вывеску над дверью. Но это вновь был межгалактический в символах, и Олли не стал рисковать, расшифровав часть символов как "плеть" и "узел". Над следующей же дверью была вообще картинка, и Олли вспыхнул, понимая, что к отчаянным межрасовым развратным приключениям еще не готов, и попятился назад, споткнулся, и врезался во что-то очень большое и, судя по раздавшемуся утробному рычанию, что-то очень недовольное. Олли не решался поднять голову, но оно и не потребовалось: огромная ручища схватила его за воротник и, встряхнув, приподняла над полом, и Олли невольно пришлось взглянуть на нападавшего.

Юпитерианец довольно оскалился, обнажая ряд неровных, но весьма острых клыков. Олли напряженно дернулся в сторону, еще слабо веря в происходящее и еще больше сомневаясь в том, что убийство сотрудника просто так сойдет с рук этим злобным тварям. Хотя, может, они специально дежурили в борделе, отлавливая извращенцев и потом устраивая публичные казни?

\- Ребята, он со мной, - раздался спокойный и громкий голос откуда-то снизу и сбоку.

Олли воспользовался тем, что носорог отвлекся и, резко подавшись вперед, со всей силы заехал ему в глаз ребром ладони. В конце концов, в школе ему часто доставалось от особо наглых старшеклассников, и кое-как защищаться он научился. Державшая его рука разжалась, Олли неуклюже приземлился на пол и отшатнулся. Впрочем, его снова схватили и теперь уже куда-то потащили. Олли оттолкнул неожиданного свидетеля своей встречи с юпитерианцем, и удивленно выдохнул: "Яска!"

\- А ты думал, кто? - Яска зажал ему рот ладонью и втащил в ближайшую же дверь. Раздался визг, и Яска поморщился, поспешно зажмуриваясь и перемещая ладонь со рта Олли на его глаза. - Простите.

Олли не успел разглядеть, кто именно визжал и почему, но успел глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем Яска на ощупь вывел его через вторую дверь, продолжая извиняться и объясняться с обладателем высокого пронзительного голоса на каком-то странном наречии.

\- Что это вообще было? - возмущенно выдохнул Олли, пошатнувшись и прислонившись к стене. В груди гулко стучало, и не сколько из-за пережитого только что, сколько из-за странного запаха из комнаты. Губы саднило, в кончиках пальцев покалывало, и Олли с удивлением понял, что он пьян. Он еще успел поднять голову и глупо улыбнуться, глядя на обеспокоенного Яску, потянулся к нему и рухнул на пол.

Яска воровато огляделся, прислушиваясь к топоту в соседнем через стену коридоре, бережно поднял Олли на руки, разглядывая безмятежно спящего парня, дошел до портала, замаскированного под дверь и ввел координаты корпуса. Конечно, надо было смотреть, в какую комнату он врывался, но времени было недостаточно, чтобы еще выбирать. В конце концов, они могли вообще очутиться в лапах какого-нибудь любвеобильного плюща, и тогда уже лучше было бы драться с тупым юпитерианцем, чем отбиваться от проворных зеленых стеблей. Зато Олли подышал афродизиаком, неважно, что тут же потерял сознание от слишком большого количества ощущений, для вечного обитателя лабораторий это полезный опыт. Кровь деда не давала Яске забыться, вдыхая удушливый запах, и он даже успел перекинуться парой слов с обладательницей мелодичного для своей расы голоса. Впрочем, за грубое вторжение ему придется провести с ней несколько ночей, но это его не огорчало. Осталось только выяснить, как Олли занесло на этот этаж, и как он умудрился поссориться с юпитерианцем, даже не знакомясь. Хотя, иногда и это служило поводом для драки. Олли сонно причмокнул и доверчиво прижался к плечу Яски. Тот фыркнул, укладывая его на кровать и устраивая будильник с тумбы на соседней подушке, динамиком к уху Олли. Проснуться ему будет весьма сложно.


	2. Chapter 2

Первый день работы был ознаменован сильнейшей головной болью. Олли силился воспринимать информацию, но она в своем большинстве ускользала от него или же причудливо перемешивалась в сознании, и к обеденному перерыву он был уверен в том, что киборги положительно относятся к любым проявлениям любви и что крыс необходимо выгуливать не менее пяти раз в сутки в вакууме. Олли со стоном уронил голову на стол и безучастно посмотрел на бессмысленные диаграммы на экране ноутбука. Диаграммы расплывались перед глазами, а мерное гудение машин убаюкивало. В обеденный перерыв в лаборатории вообще никого не бывало. Олли ожидал, что за опоздание (полчаса! и это Олли не успел ни позавтракать, ни надеть правильно защитный костюм, потому что руки по ощущениям были похожи на ноги, а ноги на голову; а Яски, которого можно было бы попросить помочь, в комнате не было вообще) профессор как минимум сделает ему выговор. Однако самого профессора в лаборатории не было, а из его помощников за соседними столами сидело несколько существ, и они остались совершенно безучастны к появлению в их жизни Олли.

Раздался сигнал об окончании обеденного перерыва, и Олли с тихим стоном поднял голову, сосредотачиваясь на программе, стер все параметры и, сверившись снова со своими материалами, ввел все заново: исходное количество ингибиторов моноаминооксидазы, а также желаемое, из расчета на вес, рост и количество встроенных искусственных элементов, и попытался понять, возможен ли синтез нейромедиаторов в измененном организме, при условии введения аминокислот внутривенно или любым другим способом. Загрузив ноутбук, Олли откинулся в кресле и поерзал. События предыдущей ночи не желали собираться в единую картинку у него в памяти, но, поскольку все части тела были на месте и ничто жизненно-важное не болело, он сделал вывод, что в состоянии опьянения, по ощущениям напоминавшего алкогольное, не совершил ничего постыдного, о чем будет жалеть, едва Яска попадется ему на глаза.

Дверь открылась от удара ноги, и в лабораторию зашел профессор, в руках которого опасно наклонилась стопка с книгами. Олли поморщился, и через секунду все книги оказались на полу, а профессор разразился не слишком приличной тирадой, в которой поголовно перечислил руководство компании и нынешнее правительство. Олли сполз с кресла и, тщательно контролируя свои движения, опустился, подбирая книги и папки с какими-то документами.

\- Спасибо, - профессор принял из его рук часть книг и положил рядом на стол, после чего нагнулся сам, бережно беря в руки какую-то книгу и вытирая тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Откуда все? - поинтересовался Олли, складывая папки и книги в аккуратные стопки рядом с первой.  
\- Главная Стокгольмская Библиотека, - откликнулся профессор, с тревогой просматривая книги на предмет повреждений. - Сегодня довезли. А сюда принести не могли.. и еще сказали, что прислали человека, который должен помогать с механической работой. И где он, спрашивается? Урежу жалованье в два раза!  
\- Это.. Яска что ли? - осенило Олли.  
\- Мм? - профессор, кажется, уже переключился со своей гневной речи на работу, поскольку уткнулся носом в свой компьютер.  
\- Неважно, - пробормотал Олли и сел за свой стол, задумчиво покрутился и вытащил из кармана коммуникатор. И чертыхнулся. Поскольку номерами они с Яской так и не обменялись. А отсутствие друга на работе порядком его беспокоило.

До конца дня он то и дело бессмысленно корректировал значения в таблице, но смысла в этих действиях уже никакого не было, и профессор молча указал ему на дверь, когда Олли в очередной раз подошел, чтобы сообщить о результатах.

Пришлось медленно собираться, поглядывая на огромные электронные часы, и еще медленнее брести до двери, кивком попрощался с профессором, который поспешно что-то печатал и ругался с кем-то по телефону, и спустился на несколько уровней вниз по лестнице, зашел в столовую, неуверенно ткнув пальцем в первые попавшиеся на глаза пакеты с едой. Яска наверняка еще и не ел, поэтому Олли взял два лишних пакета и слегка покраснел, наткнувшись на заинтересованный взгляд человека, стоящего после него в очереди.

Яска был в своей комнате: Олли выдохнул с облегчением, увидев полоску света под дверью, толкнул ее и посмотрел на сидящего на кровати друга. Тот покосился на него и поднял руку, прикладывая к лицу пакет со льдом, и кивнул на стул.

\- Что случилось? - мрачно поинтересовался Олли, игнорируя приглашения и прислоняясь к косяку.  
\- Подрался, - неопределенно отозвался Яска, показывая пальцем на лицо, не убирая пакет со льдом. Олли был отчасти благодарен, подозревая, что прекрасного там не обнаружится.  
\- С кем?  
\- Ты на недовольную жену похож, - проворчал Яска, откидываясь назад и ерзая на кровати спиной. - Подрался и подрался. Эти ублюдки все равно по-другому не понимают. Зато они в больничном отсеке, а я тут и завтра вообще пойду на работу.  
\- Ну пора бы, - Олли все же вошел в комнату и сел рядом, сложил упаковки с едой рядом, отобрал у него пакет со льдом и стиснул зубы. - Хотя в таком виде ты не будешь похож на свою фотографию на пропуске. Сейчас принесу мазь.

Яска все еще что-то бурчал недовольно, но умолк, когда Олли коснулся влажноватыми, терпко-пахнущими пальцами его щеки, аккуратно, стараясь не причинять лишней боли, втирая гель. Яска сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону, вздрагивая и жмурясь, хотя больно ему уже не было: в мази содержался сильнодействующий анестетик.

\- Утром будешь как новенький, - Олли еще раз придирчиво осмотрел его щеку, коснулся виска, брови, приподнял лицо за подбородок и покачал головой. - У тебя мозг весь в щупальцах что ли?  
\- Спасибо, - выговорил Яска, все еще избегая его взгляда, и нервно подвинулся в сторону.

Олли нахмурился, но, покосившись на пах Яски, встал с кровати и неуверенно замер.

\- А на что ты рассчитывал? - пробормотал тот, чуть морщась. - Я не трахался вечность, наверное. А тут ты лапаешь…  
\- Я лечил тебя, - возразил Олли.  
\- Лечил, как же. Отсосешь? - Яска приглашающе раздвинул ноги и поднял голову, чуть морщась от легкой боли и разглядывая Олли здоровым глазом.

Олли открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь остроумное, вроде "Я дам тебе во второй глаз", но он не успел придумать, сглатывая и глядя на Яску сверху вниз. Взъерошенного, возбужденного, с огромным красновато-фиолетовым синяком на половину лица и разбитыми губами. Он не сразу осознал, что стоит рядом с кроватью, между чужих раздвинутых ног и послушно расстегивает кожаный ремень на джинсах Яски, а тот одобрительно кивает и завороженно смотрит на его губы.

\- Без рук, - предупредил Олли, прежде чем, расстегнув джинсы и стащив их с бельем пониже, обхватить губами напряженно подрагивающий член Яски и скользнуть вниз по стволу, лаская языком.

Олли попытался списать все на побочные действия вчерашнего приключения, и что он еще не пришел в себя, но отчетливо ощущаемое собственное возбуждение убедило его в том, что Яска просто озвучил его мысли. И рано или поздно это все равно произошло бы. Олли застонал, жмурясь и поднимая голову. Яска хныкнул, толкаясь бедрами вверх, но Олли прижал его к кровати, насколько это было возможно, лаская ладонью, плотно прижимая прохладную ладонь к разгоряченной чувствительной коже, доводя до оргазма. Яска кончил через полминуты, рывком приподнялся почти сразу, скользнул ладонью на затылок Олли, больно дернул за волосы, притягивая ближе и целуя, кусая губы, почти до крови, так что Олли недовольно вскрикнул, отталкивая его. Но Яска затащил его на кровать, торопливо стаскивая брюки, и, глядя в растерянно-расширенные глаза Олли, обхватил его член, и снова поцеловал, не давая ни возразить, ни сказать что-либо более-менее осмысленное, не останавливаясь, пока не почувствовал на пальцах теплую вязкую жидкость. И только тогда отстранился, с немного кривой ухмылкой окидывая Олли довольным взглядом, и облизнул разбитые губы, морщась слегка. Олли выдохнул медленно, садясь на кровати, несколько заторможенно рассматривая смятые простыни и собственный запачканный живот. Яска лениво развязывал на ботинках шнурки и удовлетворенно улыбался.

\- Не вздумай к этому привыкнуть, - Олли слез с кровати, застегнув брюки, сглотнул и, наконец, покраснев, вышел, закрывая за собой дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной и зажмуриваясь, кусая припухшие губы, и со стоном сжал кулаки. Через пять минут он беззвучно чертыхнулся и зашел в ванную комнату. Очередной день на этой будто проклятой межгалактической станции совершенно лишил его сил.

Он бездумно разглядывал стену, стоя под почти обжигающе горячими струями воды. Кафель и стеклянные дверцы запотели, и Олли рисовал на них рожицы и символы. И пытался не думать о том, что полчаса назад он отсасывал почти незнакомому парню, которого решил считать другом. Позавчера. Все это походило бы на плохую комедию, если не учитывать тот факт, что Олли понравилось, и что это наверняка был не последний раз. Даже несмотря на то, что Яска не привлекал его как постоянный партнер. Олли закатил глаза и резко переключил воду, вздрагивая и ежась от перепада температур, и приказал себе не думать как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка. Это было всего лишь взаимопомощью, и не стоило размышлять об этом так, словно Яска предлагал любовь до гроба. Придя к такому выводу, Олли немного повеселел и решил, что уже стоит ложиться спать, если он хочет завтра получить более существенный результат, нежели сегодня. Судя по звукам, доносившимся из комнаты Яски, он смотрел телевизор. Олли мысленно пожелал ему спокойной ночи и выключил свет.

***

 

На утро Яска выглядел получше, но смотреть на него все равно было больно: гематома хоть и уменьшилась, но цвета оставались все той же гаммы, от нежно-фиолетового до темно-багрового. Яска морщился, разглядывая лицо в зеркале, но ничего не сказал. Олли пожалел его и за завтраком сонно впихивал ложку за ложкой какого-то странного желе ему в рот. Оба чувствовали себя не самым лучшим образом: после ночных размышлений, Яска пришел к выводу, что нарываться на драку было плохой идеей, а Олли мучился необъяснимым чувством вины. Когда он, задумавшись, поднес ложку с сахаром ко рту Яски, тот покачал головой, вернул сахар в сахарницу и потащил Олли в лабораторию.

В лифте Яска слегка повеселел и криво ухмылялся, разглядывая Олли сверху вниз. Тот скрестил руки на груди, всем видом демонстрируя, насколько ему это неприятно. Перед дверью в лабораторию Олли чуть притормозил и вытащил что-то из кармана, прикрывая рукой. Яска с удивлением посмотрел на него, когда Олли, отчаянно смущаясь, поднял голову.

\- Я не нашел с утра линзы, - на носу у Олли были очки, в тонкой темной оправе, и в них Олли выглядел еще младше. И еще… задротистее, по мнению Яски, в честь чего он расплылся в улыбке, хотя губы еще саднило, а щека болела. – Иди ты к черту, - Олли закатил глаза и ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

Профессора снова не было, но у Олли на рабочем столе была записка, в которой было семнадцать пунктов, и это немного его воодушевило: у него были конкретные задачи, и, погрузившись в работу, Олли планировал не думать ни о чем лишнем. До перерыва он проверял документацию, согласно инструкции, заполнял какое-то невообразимое количество бланков, уже потом понимая, что это, вероятно, были бланки на солдат и киборгов. Яска сидел рядом, закинув ноги на стол, и дремал. Олли подумал, что уж такое-то поведение должно было бы всколыхнуть в умах сотрудников лаборатории какое-то возмущение. Но они смотрели сквозь них и были все, как один, погружены в свою работу. Идеальный коллектив. Косо на них поглядывал только парень за соседним с Олли столом – лохматый темноволосый мальчишка, явно младше Олли на пару лет. На табличке, которая должна была быть, по идее, прикреплена к карману халата, но которая валялась на столе мальчишки, значилось «Яри». Иногда Олли казалось, что Яри хочет у него что-либо спросить, но, видимо, слишком сильно смущается. Чем именно занимался Яри, Олли так и не понял – для полноценного сотрудника лаборатории он не дотягивал, но тем не менее исправно ходил каждый день, периодически пропадал в лаборатории и даже о чем-то разговаривал с Профессором.

На обеденный перерыв Яска ушел, пообещав принести кофе. Олли кивнул и направился в помещение для экспериментов – длинную комнату, с низким потолком, множеством полок с растворами и одним-единственным операционным столом посередине. Инструментарий – блестящий, новый, стерильный, лежал на столиках рядом, в герметичных упаковках. Олли минут десять просто разглядывал, будто загипнотизированный: тонкими гранями, остротой лезвий, причудливыми изгибами. Он слабо догадывался о предназначении большего из них количества, но представлял, что в человеческом организме теперь можно было починить все, главное, чтобы у хирурга-робототехника были умелые руки и необходимый материал.

Пластические массы и костный материал хранился тут же – в коробках, рядом с десятилитровыми канистрами воды. Олли потер кончиками пальцев упаковку и закусил губу от предвкушения: уже совсем скоро он увидит профессора Каарлонена в действии, сможет ему помочь. И он примет участие почти в таинстве.

Впрочем, помечтать еще ему не удалось. Потому что в следующую секунду по динамику в лаборатории объявили тревогу и вызвали техников и свободных лаборантов на нижний этаж. Поскольку свободным по умолчанию считался Олли, он надел защитный костюм, глянул на такого же забавного – зеленого и огромного – Яску, и кивнул ему.

С костюмом и маской было жарко, и Олли пожалел, что не надел с утра линзы, очки постоянно потели, и ему приходилось задерживать дыхание и мотать головой примерно каждые три минуты, пока они добирались до другого отдела лаборатории. Олли остановился как вкопанный у лифта: перед ним, насколько позволяла видеть длина коридора и освещение, все было завалено телами. Олли в первый момент не понял – из-за того, что очки запотели, из-за того, что он не ожидал этого увидеть. Пол вокруг, стены и сами тела были залиты кровью, словно ярко-красной краской. Олли слабо различал даже, где и что, в этой слабо шевелящейся массе.

Яска покосился на него, покачал головой, подхватил подмышки, затащил в лабораторию, усадил на ближайший стул и развернулся, нос к носу встречаясь с профессором. Тот тоже был в защитном костюме. Профессор покосился на тяжело дышащего Олли, посмотрел на Яску и показал пальцем в сторону коридора.

\- Укладывай у стены, по возможности постарайся не навредить им еще больше, - услышал Яска по переговорному устройству, которое было вмонтировано в шлем-маску.

Олли присоединился к нему через несколько минут. Яска заметил, что он побледнел, но комментировать не стал, ограничился простым «Спасибо». Вдвоем было немного проще – Олли, в основном, говорил, кого они будут нести в первую очередь, вкалывал обезболивающее, следил за теми, кого они уже перенесли и что-то объяснял профессору. Яска предпочитал не вдумываться, но подобную работу все же нужно было выполнять аккуратно. Спустя полтора часа они закончили – раненные лежали в три почти ровных ряда.   
Олли сидел за столом, подписывал какие-то бумаги, профессор стоял рядом, набирая в шприцы какую-то жидкость не слишком приятного зеленоватого оттенка из небольших ампул.

\- Все, - зачем-то сказал Яска, чувствуя себя немного глупо.

Профессор покосился на него и улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Я так думаю, что ты Яска?  
\- Я…  
\- И можешь не извиняться за вчерашний прогул, у тебя все достаточно красноречиво написано на лице.

Яска оскалился и шутливо отдал честь. Капитан вблизи оказался не таким уж и старым для своей степени – профессор. И этот факт Яска зачем-то намеревался для себя выяснить с большим количеством подробностей. Оставалось только поймать этого профессора где-нибудь после работы.

\- Забавный, - прокомментировал задумчиво профессор себе под нос.  
\- Простите? – Олли отвлекся от документов и озадаченно на него посмотрел.  
\- М? Этот Яска. Забавный, - повторил профессор и умолк.

Остаток дня Олли плохо запомнил, но огорчаться не стал. Если он раньше и считал себя устойчивым к стрессам и к виду крови, то сейчас он убедился в обратном. Но он довольно быстро привык, и не думал над действиями: вколоть еще обезболивающего, антибиотики, остановить кровотечение. Олли неожиданно для себя вспомнил все навыки оказания первой помощи. Правда, он валился с ног от усталости, и его уже мутило от красного цвета, и костюм, казалось, весил целую тонну. И когда Олли его, наконец, снял, то почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Под душем он стоял минут пятнадцать, уставившись бездумно в белую стену. Потом переоделся в чистое, почти хрустящее от количества антисептика белье, и ушел из лаборатории, даже не попрощавшись с профессором.

Все происходящее казалось нереальным – до этого дня Олли не сталкивался с войной, не видел столько раненых сразу, никогда не перевязывал ничего серьезнее пореза на руке. Война оказалась слишком близко, и осознание давило, мешало ясно мыслить. В этот момент ему показалось кощунством: пользоваться этими солдатами, ставить над ними опыты, пусть и безвредные – большинство вводимых препаратов не оказывало существенного влияния на их соматическое состояние – тем не менее, это было противоправно. Из ста двенадцати выживших киборгами станут сто десять; и только двоих Олли направил в больничный отсек – у них были наименее опасные ранения.

Он, не раздеваясь, прошел в комнату, повалился на кровать, не переодеваясь, и моментально заснул. Яска через полчаса вышел в коридор, где в общем холодильнике стояли банки пива. Он заглянул в комнату Олли, вздохнул, зашел, кое-как накрыл его одеялом и перевел будильник на полчаса позднее. Сам Яска уже видел солдат, в военном лагере, куда привозили ветеранов, видел материалы – видео и фотографии, но никогда не ужасался. Он прекрасно знал, на что шел, и шел с уверенностью фанатика, не допуская и мысли о том, что это неправильно. Ему было немного жаль Олли, но осуждать его он был не в праве: для каждого в этой жизни было уготовано свое место и своя цель.

***

 

Профессор Маркус Каарлонен не боялся, в общем-то, ничего – ни крови, ни смерти, ни темноты, ни даже начальства. Которое постоянно действовало ему на нервы с помощью различных слабо выполнимых поручений и попыток навязать свое мнение относительно управления лабораторией. Генерал Каллизен же не терпел неповиновения. И именно поэтому Каарлонен маялся перед кабинетом Генерала, хмуро поглядывая на стопку папок на стуле, косясь в сторону секретаря – статного брюнета в военной форме (Генерал ненавидел роботов), и проклинал все на свете. Он прекрасно понимал, что именно нужно Генералу: как можно больше солдат, которых он послал бы воевать и свои люди в лаборатории, которые бы следили за всеми экспериментами. Ни тем, ни другим, Каарлонен обеспечить его не мог. Киборги, конечно, отлично подходили на роль пушечного мяса – их чаще всего без особого труда восстанавливали и снова отправляли на фронт; но профессор считал, что это бесчеловечно, и списывал на пенсию большинство из выживших, прикрываясь посттравматическими расстройствами, мешавшим даже киборгам адекватно функционировать.

\- Вы когда-нибудь друг друга загрызете, - фыркнула вошедшая в холл женщина.

Капитан приподнял брови и почти что смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, в моем случае это будет самооборона с превышением всех возможных пределов, - он кивнул ей и, наконец, успокоившись, сел на стул возле двери. - Давно вернулась, Тийа?  
\- В субботу, - Тийа прислонилась к стене и вздохнула. - Отец снова закатил истерику и клялся сжечь нашу станцию, если я снова поеду.  
\- Мне на всякий случай держать в кабинете огнетушитель и оплатить спасательную капсулу на пять лет вперед?  
\- Его не пропустят дальше первой границы, - махнула рукой женщина. - А у тебя что нового?  
\- Сотрудники, - фыркнул Маркус.

Тийа заинтересованно на него покосилась и приподняла брови.

\- С этого момента подробнее?  
\- Ну, тебе тут уж точно ловить нечего, - Маркус протянул ей две папки и скрестил на груди руки.  
\- А этот хорошенький, - после минутного молчания заметила женщина и развернула личное дело с прикрепленной фотографией. 

Маркус невольно отвел взгляд и кашлянул.

\- Оу. Действительно, хорошенький, похоже, - ухмыльнулась Тийа и, посмеиваясь, продолжила листать документ. - А блондинчик откуда?  
\- Из Академии. Делал вполне себе успехи, но дома недостаточно оборудования и.. ну ты понимаешь.  
\- Материала, - Тийа кинула ему папки обратно. - Блондинчик вообще совершеннолетний?  
\- Вроде как.  
\- Вполне мог подделать документы, на вид ему больше пятнадцати не дашь, - пожала плечами Тийа и, подойдя к двери, нетерпеливо постучала костяшками пальцев.

Секретарь от такой наглости замер и несколько секунд хватал воздух ртом. После чего нахмурился и попытался что-то сказать. Тийа покачала головой и открыла дверь, заглядывая внутрь кабинета.

\- Генерал Каллизен! - в голосе женщины сквозила настолько наигранная радость, что Маркус сам невольно зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонью. Только Тийе позволялось так, без спроса, нагло и по-хамски общаться с главой военной базы. Он прощал ей все - прогулы, грубость, издевки, постоянные поездки домой и непонятно, что именно удерживало его от того, чтобы вообще на ней жениться.  
\- Тийа! Какой приятный сюрприз, - Маркус передернулся, слыша в голосе Генерала явную улыбку. - Я не ждал тебя раньше следующей недели! Проходи…  
\- Я зайду потом. С вами хотел поговорить профессор Каарлонен, - безжалостно отозвалась Тийа и, схватив Маркуса за рукав, впихнула его в кабинет, захлопнув за ним дверь.

Генерал Каллизен поджал губы, недовольно разглядывая немного растерянного неожиданным перемещением в кабинет начальства Маркуса.

\- Ваши отчеты готовы, профессор?

Маркус кивнул, прошел в кабинет, до стола Генерала, положил на него папки с отчетами и вздохнул.

\- Результаты исследований будут готовы позднее. Реактивы нам доставили только вчера и все сегодняшнее утро мы с моим помощником их проверяли. Несколько оказалось непригодными из-за нарушений условий хранения, - Маркус чуть склонил голову, разговаривая скорее с ножками стола, нежели с самим Генералом.

Генерал не ответил, перевел задумчивый взгляд с документов на профессора и вздохнул, подвинувшись в кресле поближе к столу.

\- Вчера я разговаривал с Рагнбьёрном, - помедлив, сказал он. Маркус невольно поморщился. – Они пришлют Сааресто через неделю.  
\- Зачем? – профессор, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел в почти прозрачные голубые глаза Генерала. В них не читалось ровным образом ничего, и если бы Маркус не знал, он бы подумал, что глаза у старика искусственные.  
\- Он наш шанс. Мне неприятно обращаться за помощью к преступнику, но у нас, похоже, нет другого выхода. Мы проигрываем третью планету в Секторе этим ублюдкам! – Генерал хлопнул ладонью по столу и тяжело выдохнул. - Через пять дней Сааресто будет здесь в сопровождении пятнадцати солдат.  
\- В таком случае, вы ничего не добьетесь, - Маркус пожал плечами. – Забыли, что он сказал в договоре?  
\- Солдаты будут сопровождать его от его отсека до лаборатории. Кормить будешь его у себя, - Генерал отвернулся от него, посмотрел за стекло, на звезды. – Мне еще не хватало выполнять пожелания этого урода.  
\- Вы сами знаете, к чему приведет его уничтожение.  
\- Поэтому стараюсь максимально обеспечить его безопасность! – Генерал показал рукой в сторону двери. – А теперь, Профессор Каарлонен, избавьте меня от своего присутствия и как можно скорее.

Маркус сглотнул, коротко поклонился и поспешил исчезнуть из кабинета.


End file.
